The Vandoms!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto and Will have known each other since they were children. Naruto is adopted by Susan and in time the two found themselves becoming closer than most siblings would. Though their relationship changes when they kiss and new revelations come to life. Dragonrider626 image, find him on Deviantart. Also, add me on Twitter for information and updates.


The Vandoms  
0  
Naruto x Will  
0  
Author's Note  
0  
I'm taking my oneshot More Than Siblings (Originally More Than Friends) and expanding it into an actual story. A few things are going to be changed around and more details added along with Will having a slightly different background.

0  
Story Start  
0

''I'm bored.'' one Wilhelmina Vandom informed her step-brother. Wilhelmina, better known as Will was fourteen years old, with bob-cut red-hair wearing a red T-shirt and ripped jeans. She was sitting next to her step brother, Uzumaki Naruto.

The blond, spiky haired youth groaned, sighed, and promptly rolled his eyes as he closed the book he was trying to read all day, but people kept on interrupting him.

"Can't you entertain yourself? Everyone says I have ADHD, I think that suits you better." the blond teased.

''Come on...'' Will said as she grabbed his arm, pulling him over so she could rest her head on her shoulder. ''Amuse me big brother.'' she said with pleading eyes. Since Will didn't take too well to Japanese she stuck to using the English equivalent of Japanese suffixes and names.

"No," he quickly remarked and pulled away.

"You jerk," she playfully remarked, puffing out her cheeks as she grabbed his pillow and smacked him. "I swear, all guys are jerk-asses.''

''Hey, don't be doing that all guys are something mess.'' he remarked as he fell back onto the bed and stretched. Looks like she and Olsen were having another little spat, he thought with a sigh. ''Except your own failures, don't put it all on one gender.''

''Hey!'' she exclaimed. ''Aren't you usually on my side?''

''Now, now, baby sister, when you start bashing the more handsome sex I have to object.'' he cheekily answered.

Will snorted and began twirling one of her fingers through one of her cow-licks. ''Women aren't suppose to be handsome. That's a compliment for guys.''

''Tell that to the old school British.'' Naruto then started doing a British accent. ''Where its all classy love. I can't read a book so I might as well see what's on the Tele.''

''Right, and when my friends and I try to speak Japanese its offensive. You're being hypocritical.'' she noted as Naruto chuckled and sat up.

''I'm sorry baby sister,'' he gleefully teased. ''...but when it comes to speaking other languages I'm a natural. You and you're friends on the other hand,'' he shook his head. ''...you sound like tourists reading from a translation book.''

''Okay that's it! You're going to pay for that!'' Will growled as she launched herself at the blond. Will began tickling the blond, using her weight to pin him to the bed while she tickled his ribs.

''Hey! Stop it you gremlin!'' Naruto remarked as he burst into laughter. After a few minutes Will finally stopped and their eyes met. Heat rose to Will's cheek when she realized she was straddling Naruto and quickly moved off of him. She paused when she felt him grab her wrist, keeping her from leaving the bed. ''Hey, where do you think you're going?''

''Away from you. You evil man.''

''Evil? Am I?'' he questioned as their eyes met again. ''Obviously you're trying to deny the fact that I am a sexy man and it drives you wild.'' he cheekily replied.

''As if!'' Will exclaimed in disbelief. ''You are so egoistical I swear.''

''No, just handsome.'' He argued.

''And you never listen.'' she argued, their faces coming dangerously close.

''I hear all. I just only reply to things that interest me.'' their noses were practically touching.

''You're annoying.''

''And you're cute.'' he replied and found himself caught off guard when Will suddenly kissed him. Instead of pulling back, Naruto kissed her back, the kiss deepened as Naruto wrapped an arm around Will's waist. After a few more second the kiss broke, leaving the both of them with the revelation of what just happened. ''So...wow.'' Naruto spoke.

''I...I...'' Will's cheeks darkened as she tried to say something, but nothing came to mind.

''I...when, when did this sort of thing..." he trailed off, unable to form an answer.

"I'm sorry," she fervently shook her head and quickly fled from the room, leaving Naruto there wondering what just happened.


End file.
